The Very First Meeting
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: The very first meeting between Endymion and Serenity.  Please read and review.  Thank you.


**The Very First Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

Endymion settled down on the log and cast his line into the water. As he watched the hook sink, he reflected with pride at how he had managed to sneak past his math tutor, his parents, his Shitennou AND the palace guards. Not too bad for a seven-year-old with a pony and a fishing pole. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that his pony was still tied to the tree. He looked back to the pond.

"Watcha doin'?"

He manfully managed to keep a scream behind his teeth and turned to look in the direction of the voice. Standing just a few feet away was a tiny girl with gold hair in a weird hairstyle, all dressed in white. Endymion knew that he was young but even HE knew little blond girls didn't just appear in forests. He dropped the fishing pole and jumped to his feet, one hand on his dagger. "Are you here to steal me away?"

The little girl twisted some hair around an equally tiny finger and tilted her head, looking at him with large sky blue eyes. "It's not nice to steal things." She said solemnly.

Those words made him relax. She asked again, "Watcha doin'?"

"Fishing." He said, sitting back down on the log.

The little girl walked over and sat beside him. "What's dat?"

With the great superiority of his much older age, he said loftily, "It's where you catch fish."

"Oh." She sat for a moment, lightly thumping her heels against the log, sucking her lower lip in and out of her mouth. "What's your name?"

"Endymion." He smiled as she tried several times to say it before settling on 'Dimi.' "What's your name?"

She smiled brightly at him. He felt something strange in his belly when she did. "I'm Renity."

Endymion reeled in his line and cast it back in. Renity began to chatter at him. He listened with half an ear as she told him about dresses, cats and sparkly shoes. He knew he was NEVER going to catch any fish with her here. Then a frog jumped out of the water, almost at her feet. Renity squeaked and fell backwards of the log. She peeked back over, staring wide-eyed at the frog. "What's dat?"

"It's a frog." Endymion put down his pole and picked up the frog holding it out to the little girl. "See."

"Does it bite?"

"No." He smiled as she reached out a cautious hand to touch it.

"Icky!"

Endymion was a bit upset with that. Frogs weren't icky. They were great! Then he remembered that this was a GIRL and they were weird a lot of the time. He carefully put the frog back in the water and rinsed off his hands. Drying them on his tunic, he held out his hand to Renity. "Come on, I'll show you other things that aren't so icky." She placed her tiny hand into his bigger one and he felt that strange feeling in his belly again.

The young pair spent the next few hours exploring around the pond. Renity still talking about whatever was on her mind and Endymion pointing out dragonflies, butterflies, birds and various flowers. With each new thing, Renity would gasp, clap her hands and smile. Endymion laughed with her as she danced in the sunlight with a cloud of butterflies floating around her.

"Well, well wot 'ave we got 'ere!"

Endymion spun around at this new voice. He felt Renity move behind him and grab hold of his tunic. He glared at the three men before them. He knew just by looking at them that he was probably in trouble. They were wearing rags and their hair and bodies were very dirty.

"Such a fierce glare 'e 'as!" Said the first man. The second nodded and grinned evilly at the two children. His teeth were brown and broken, worse than his clothes.

Endymion felt Renity begin to tremble.

"They'll fetch a pretty penny at ta market. They'd be somebodies that'd want such a liddle lass with gold hair." Said the third.

The first man held out his hand to the pair. "Nowt you come 'long with me, laddybuck."

"I don't think so!" Rang out an entirely new voice, thankfully one that Endymion knew well.

The man lunged for Endymion and Renity but stopped short and fell to his knees then to his face as an arrow pierced his chest. Endymion quickly turned and hid Renity's face against him so she could not see. But he watched as Kunzite and Nephrite leapt from behind the trees and attacked the two surviving men. Jadeite ran over and stood in front of his charge and the little girl, sword drawn. Zoicite stood back in the trees, keeping bow and arrows ready.

But the fight was quickly over. Kunzite looked at the little girl who still had her face hidden in Endymion's tunic. "Keep her there." He ordered. He looked at Nephrite and Jadeite and nodded towards the bodies. As the three older boys dragged the bodies into the bushes, Zoicite scuffed dirt and leaves over the remnants of blood.

Kunzite re-entered the clearing and stood before his charge glaring down at him. Endymion glared defiantly back. The other three went and stood next to him staring at Endymion's new little friend. Endymion let her go and she stared wide-eyed at the four new boys before her. Jadeite crouched down and gave her a smile. "What's your name?"

"Renity."

Nephrite leaned down. "Where do you live?"

She chewed on her lip. "At home."

Zoicite asked, "Who do you live with?"

"Wit' Mommy."

Kunzite nearly laughed at the expressions of frustration on his fellow Shitennou's faces. He had been looking at the little girl and had noticed that while her white dress was now dirty and torn, it was well made out of nice fabrics. He took a step forward and gave a bow that would have made the Etiquette master very proud. "Good afternoon, my lady. I am Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou and King of the Middle East. May I have your name?"

She gave him a brilliant smile and curtsied back with exquisite grace for such a little girl. "I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and heir to the Moon Kingdom." She straightened and looked expectantly at the five boys surrounding her.

The silence lingered at her pronouncement until it was broken by Jadeite's profane yet profound "Oh shit! We are in big, big trouble!"

Kunzite closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a headache coming on but there was nothing that he could do about that until after this little girl was gone. Opening his eyes, he held out his hand to her. "Your highness, I think it's time that we get you home." She nodded and happily clung to his hand and to Endymion as they walked back to where the Shitennou had tethered their ponies next to Endymion's.

Nephrite looked at Serenity and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I dunno."

Zoicite looked at him like he was an idiot. "Use Kunzite's example, dummy!" He smiled charmingly at Serenity. "What were you doing before you found Endymion?"

"I was 'sploring."

"Exploring. I see and what did you find?"

Serenity began to bounce, still holding onto Endymion and Kunzite's hands. And chattered about the dirty room she had found. And how, when she walked inside, lights began to sparkle all sorts of different colors then there was a bright light and loud noise and she then was with 'Dimi.'

The older boys grinned at his new nickname but didn't say anything. As they reached the ponies, Kunzite looked at Endymion, "Can I trust you or shall I have Nephrite lead your pony?"

Endymion scowled. "You can trust me!"

Jadeite snorted "Apparently not. You snuck off!"

Nephrite nodded. "But, think of this. What would have happened to her if he hadn't?"

Zoicite looked like he wanted to vomit while the others shuddered at the thought. Kunzite led Serenity over to his pony. She stared wide-eyed at it. He knelt to one knee, "This is a pony. He's very gentle and won't hurt you." He pulled up some grass and showed her how to hold out her open palm to the pony. Serenity giggled as the pony lipped the grass off her hand, tickling it. Kunzite climbed into his saddle and Nephrite picked Serenity up and placed her in front of him. Kunzite gathered the reins in one hand while holding Serenity with the other. "Let's go. It's getting late."

The small troop clattered into the courtyard of the palace and waiting for them was Endymion's mother and father. The Queen began wiping away tears while the King frowned and folded his arms sternly. But both were surprised when they noticed the tiny girl in a dirty white dress in front of Kunzite. The group dismounted, Kunzite once again handing her to Nephrite before dismounting himself.

He took the little girl straight to the king and queen. In a low voice, he told her. "Be polite and introduce yourself."

At her introduction, the queen placed a hand over her mouth in shock and the king paled. But both quickly recovered. "I am King Terran of Earth and this is my wife, Gaia." Said the king. "Welcome to our home, your highness."

Serenity gave him her bright smile, "Thank you."

Queen Gaia knelt in front of her and smiled back. "You look like you have had fun." Serenity nodded eagerly and told her about all that she had seen. The Queen laughed, "You did have fun. But, I do think that you had so much fun you need a bath before you see your mother again."

"Those mean men need a bath more than I do!" Serenity said.

"Mean men?" King Terran said sternly.

Kunzite bowed quickly, "I'll explain, Sire."

Queen Gaia straightened and took Serenity by her hand and walked into the castle. Over her shoulder, she ordered, "Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, you and Endymion get your baths. Kunzite, you get one too after you give the King your report. ALL of you are to be dressed in your Court clothes when you come to my rooms." At that, she sailed into the castle with Serenity once again telling the queen her adventures of the day.

After their baths and getting dressed in their despised Court clothes, the five boys went to the Royal Quarters and knocked on the Queen's door. Her handmaiden opened the door and looked them up and down with a critical eye. "You'll do." She pronounced and gestured them into the room. She left shutting the door behind her.

Endymion looked around for Serenity and spotted her laying on a sofa, dressed in a blue velvet dress, golden hair neatly braided…and sound asleep. Queen Gaia looked at her and smiled back at Endymion. "Her adventures today have worn her out."

King Terran stared sternly at the five boys. "You were very lucky today. WE were very lucky today. If anything had happened to this girl, the Moon Kingdom quite possibly would have destroyed us. It might still happen even if they do get the girl back. We are going to contact them and I want you boys to tell the truth." He gave a small smile at the solemn nods that he received. "Now, I'm going to show you something and you must NEVER tell anyone about this. I will have your word of honor on this."

The five boys gave their words of honor to him then watched avidly as the King went to a spot on the wall and pressed ten bricks in a sequence. They stared as a section of the wall slid back and to the side. "Kunzite, get the child." Kunzite walked over and carefully picked up Serenity, who wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

King Terran gestured the group inside the secret corridor and led the way to a room. The boys stared at the room filled with things the like they had never seen before. King Terran pressed some buttons on one of the things. Suddenly a large screen lit up and on it was a man! "I am King Terran of Earth. I wish to speak with Queen Serenity or one of her Senshi."

The man was startled at first but then assumed a supercilious expression. The man sneered, "Her Majesty and the Senshi do not have the time to speak with barb…" Suddenly a fist shot out from the side, punching him in the face, knocking him off the chair he was in.

A man's voice was heard "Take that piece of trash to a holding cell to await the decision of the Queen or the Senshi as to his punishment for talking so to royalty." Other hands could be seen dragging the man off as another man quickly seated himself. This man bowed his head to the king. "Your majesty, my deepest apologies! I am Major Bojalis, Viscount of Tycho. How may I serve you?"

King Terran nodded back. "I believe that we have something that belongs to the Moon." He gestured Kunzite forward.

The major paled when he saw the tiny girl sleeping in Kunzite's arms. "I…I do believe that you are correct, sir. Excuse me!" He turned to a woman, equally pale, standing behind him. "Her majesty is in an important meeting but get one of her Senshi, any or all of them!" The woman nodded and sprinted off out of sight. The major turned back to the king. "Will you bide a while, Sire, until someone comes?"

King Terran nodded. "We shall wait."

But they didn't have to wait too long before they heard running feet and watched as the Major jumped up and saluted, moving away from the chair. A blond woman with a strange uniform in white, orange and red sat down. Another woman with auburn hair and wearing a similar uniform but it was white, green and pink, looked over her shoulder. They looked at Serenity on Kunzite's shoulder, then at King Terran. "How, in the name of the Goddess, did she get THERE?!"

As King Terran explained everything that had happened that day, their eyes got wider and the auburn haired woman looked at her companion "I told you that place should have been sealed off."

The blond woman ignored her. "Your majesty, may we have your permission to come there and retrieve our wayward star?"

King Terran smiled and nodded, "Lady Venus, you and Lady Jupiter are welcome to come."

"Thank you, your majesty. We shall be there momentarily. Venus out." At that, the screen went dark.

A raised platform that was against another wall began to glow and Queen Gaia moved the boys away from it. The glow grew brighter then gave a bright flare that blinded them. When their vision returned, the two women that they had seen on the screen were standing on the platform before them.

Their skirts were short. The five boys were shocked; they had never seen women with skirts that short. Not even the barmaids in the tavern outside the castle walls dressed like that.

The two women stepped down and bowed to the King and Queen. "Thank your for protecting her. It is truly appreciated."

Queen Gaia stepped forward, "It was not my husband and I who protected her but our son and his Shittenou."

The four adults moved out of the boys hearing and spoke together quietly. After their discussion, the woman called Jupiter smiled and nodded at the boys as she walked up to Kunzite, holding out her arms. Kunzite carefully shifted the sleeping girl into her arms. Serenity stirred, sleepily opening her eyes. "Auntie…" she muttered and laid her head on Jupiter's shoulder, falling back asleep.

The one called Venus laughed softly and stroked Serenity's back. "This one had a very big adventure today." Queen Gaia handed her Serenity's dress that obviously been washed but still looked like there wasn't much hope left for it. Venus held it out, looking at the tattered remains, then at Jupiter laughing. "A very big adventure! Thank you. All of you, but we must return to the Moon now." Lady Venus looked at the five boys. "You have the Moon Kingdom's thanks for protecting our princess."

Endymion stepped forward boldly. Jadeite made a grab for him but missed. "Lady Venus, Lady Jupiter, May I have a word with you? Please."

The two women paused before the platform, looked at each other then turned back, looking at Endymion. Lady Venus looked at him. "Yes, your Highness?"

Endymion swallowed then spoke. "While we were playing, Serenity told me that she didn't have anyone to play with at home." The two women looked at each other again. Endymion continued. "She said that she was lonely. That's probably why she went exploring in places where she wasn't supposed to be." He took a deep breath. "Please don't punish her for coming here."

Lady Jupiter spoke softly. "Thank you for telling us that, your Highness. We should have realized that she was lonely and needed playmates. We shall fix that when we get home."

Endymion nodded at her reply. "May I give her something?" Lady Venus nodded. The adults all gasped in shock as he produced a red rose in his hands. He looked at his parents; Terran's hands were shaking and Gaia's were over her mouth. Endymion hesitated for a moment.

Terran took a breath. "Go ahead and give her your rose, son."

Endymion walked over to Jupiter and reached up and laid the rose against Serenity's hand. Serenity remained asleep but her hand grasped the rose and brought it to her cheek.

Lady Venus knelt down before Endymion and cupped his chin in her hand, as she looked deep into his eyes. Endymion looked back at her, confused as to what she was doing but he knew that he had to stand his ground and let this happen. Lady Venus was pale as she stood up and looked at King Terran and Queen Gaia. Lady Jupiter was equally pale but with a tear running down her cheek.

Lady Venus spoke softly. "On behalf of the Princess, I thank you for the rose, your Highness." She stepped onto the glowing platform with Lady Jupiter at her side. "You need to step back now, your Highness." She looked back at the King and Queen. "You have a very special son…" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes seemed to beg something of the two royals.

"I know. But it will take time." Terran replied. Venus nodded at his answer.

Endymion looked at the adults. "Did I do something wrong?"

Four voices spoke together "NO!"

Terran knelt by Endymion's side. "No, my son. You did nothing wrong. I can't explain now but when you are older you will understand." He nearly smiled at Endymion's look of disgust as that age-old answer that most children hate.

"Will I see Serenity again?" Looking at his parents then to the women on the platform.

"That is for the Goddess to decide." came the cryptic reply.

The platform flared and there was no one on it. The glow disappeared. Serenity was gone. Endymion scuffed at the floor with his boots. His belly felt strange again.

King Terran herded the group out of the room and back to the Royal Quarters. As he closed the hidden door, Queen Gaia turned to the five boys, "Remember, you must never speak to anyone about this. Now go get ready for dinner."

The boys nodded as they left the room. But before the door shut, Endymion heard his mother say to his father "Oh God, Terran, what shall we do?" The door shut tight before he could hear what his father said.

"Kunzite, did I do something wrong?" Endymion looked at the eldest of his Shitennou.

Kunzite shook his head. "You heard your father. You didn't."

"They were probably just surprised you made a rose." Shrugged Nephrite. "Most people can't do what we do."

Endymion pulled at a loose thread on his tunic, "Do you think we'll ever see Serenity or someone from the Moon again?"

Zoicite intoned pompously, sounding like their Philosophy tutor, "If it is meant to be, it is meant to be."

Kunzite rolled his eyes and took a swipe at Zoicite's head while the others boys laughed.

"Let's go. I heard the cook made apple pies for desert!" said Jadeite. The boys grinned at each other. Apple pies were a lot more interesting than things they were not allowed to talk about.

But, Endymion never forgot his afternoon with a little golden Moon girl…


End file.
